prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alastair Ralphs
| birth_place = Placentia Bay, Newfoundland, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Dunville, Ontario, Canada | billed = Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada | trainer = Scott D'Amore | debut = 2001 | retired = }} Alastair Charles Ralphs (May 22, 1977), better known as A-1 (sometimes spelt as A1), is a Canadian professional wrestler and former bodybuilder. Early life Ralphs was born in Placentia Bay, Newfoundland, and relocated to Dunnville, Ontario at the age of five. He later moved to Windsor, Ontario to attend a university, but was forced to drop out due to financial issues. Professional wrestling career Border City Wrestling Alastair Ralphs was trained by Scott D'Amore in the Can-Am Wrestling School, and debuted in D'Amore's Border City Wrestling promotion in 2001. After spending three years as an undercard talent, Ralphs became A-1, a cocky, arrogant heel, forming an alliance with Johnny Swinger. He defeated D'Lo Brown for the BCW Heavyweight Championship on December 12, 2004 in Belleville, Michigan at "A Night of Appreciation for Sabu". On January 23, 2005 at New Year's Revolution, Ralphs interrupted the Hall of Fame induction ceremony, complaining that he was being overshadowed by older wrestlers. Scott D'Amore responded with a jibe aimed at Ralph's previous career as a bodybuilder, leading to a brawl between Ralphs and D'Amore. Following a distraction from Jade, A-1 was able to powerbomb D'Amore through a table. Ralphs went on to retain the heavyweight title in a match with Abyss, using Abyss's own chain to knock him unconscious. Ralphs lost the BCW Heavyweight Championship to Bobby Roode on July 22, 2005. In the course of his reign as champion he faced well-known veterans such as Jim Neidhart and King Kong Bundy. World Wrestling Entertainment (2004) Under the ring name A1, he made his televised debut in 2004 during the November 27 episode of WWE Velocity, teaming with Robbie McAllister in a tag match lost to Luther Reigns & Mark Jindrak. He returned the following night for the November 28 episode of WWE Sunday Night Heat, in a squash match won by Viscera. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004-2007) On July 16, 2004 Ralphs appeared in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, losing to Sabu. He reappeared on March 13, 2005 as a member of Team Canada, replacing the injured Johnny Devine at Destination X 2005 and teaming with Bobby Roode, Eric Young and Petey Williams to face Chris Harris, James Storm, B.G. James and Konnan. He wrestled on TNA Impact! throughout April and May 2005, teaming with other members of Team Canada or accompanying them to the ring. At Hard Justice on May 15, Ralphs took part in the Gauntlet for the Gold. He entered at number six and was eliminated by The Outlaw and B.G. James. During his tenure with Team Canada, he was typically made fun of for his ring name, with fans typically bringing bottles of A1 Steak Sauce when heckling him. On the May 11, 2006 episode of TNA Impact!, Larry Zbyszko asked Team Canada coach Scott D'Amore for assistance in his feud with Raven. D'Amore eventually agreed to help Zbyszko rid TNA of Raven, and nominated A-1 to face Raven in a match at TNA Sacrifice 2006 on May, 2006, a match that A-1 lost. On the June 29, 2006 episode of iMPACT!, TNA Management Director Jim Cornette disbanded Team Canada. A-1 soon began wrestling sporadically, facing Ron Killings in the pre-show of the Hard Justice pay-per-view and against Eric Young at the No Surrender pay-per-view, losing both times. He also took part in the Kevin Nash Open Invitational X-Division Gauntlet Battle Royal at Bound For Glory, despite not being a part of the X-Division. He was eliminated by both Maverick Matt and Kazarian. A-1's profile was removed from the roster page on the TNA website along with Elix Skipper, David Young, Jackie Gayda, and Simon Diamond. Ralphs was later officially released by TNA on February 23, 2007. Retirement In 2007, according to Ralphs' official MySpace page, he had announced his retirement from wrestling. However, the reason behind his retirement was not revealed. Return to the ring On June 6, 2008, Scott D'Amore and his independent promotion Border City Wrestling began promoting in the Ontario and Michigan area featuring a host of stars, including Ralphs, who has apparently come out of retirement. On June 18, Ralphs made an appearance with Grand Prix Wrestling in Sackville, New Brunswick. Ralphs now wrestles in for the Universal Wrestling Alliance, a small based promotion in Ottawa, Ontario under the new ring name A-One. Return to Border City Wrestling (2015-2018) After a seven-year hiatus, Ralphs returned to Border City Wrestling on January 20, 2015 at BCW Campus Combat, teaming with The Great Seiya Sanada in a tag match defeating Joe Coleman & Joe Doering. He spent the following year in 2016 competing in a small number of mostly tag matches, including a Tag Team title match. The following year in 2017, as A1, he wrestled at BCW Excellence for the Impact World Championship held by Eli Drake, but did not succeed in defeating Drake for the title. Return to Impact Wrestling (2018) On March 3, 2018 at Impact One Night Only: March Breakdown, A1 returned to iMPACT! Wrestling (previously Total Nonstop Action Wrestling) after an over-decade-long hiatus. During the event, he teamed with Allie in a mixed tag match, defeating Braxton Sutter & KC Spinelli. He returned to television during the July 7 episode of Xplosion, teaming with El Reverso in a tag match lost against Kongo Kong & Matt Sydal. He made his final return during the July 21 episode of Xplosion, teaming with Moose in a tag match defeating Austin Aries & Phil Atlas. External links * Alistair Ralphs profile * Profile * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:1977 births Category:2001 debuts Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Sin City Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Pro Wrestling Association alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Warrior-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers